Angel of Mine
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: Lainey and Wilma throw a New Year's Eve party for William Penn's faculty, and everything goes off without a hitch - that is, until Lainey realizes she has feelings for CB.


Lainey and Wilma throw a New Year's Eve party for William Penn's faculty, and everything goes off without a hitch - that is, until Lainey realizes she has feelings for CB.

~.~

Hi there! I'm back with some NYE shenanigans between Lainey and CB. This fic has nothing to do with my other Schooled fic, Isn't It Ironic. It exists in its own little universe, but still goes along with the canon of the show. While I intended this to be smuttier (and it still has smut, don't get me wrong), it ended up being a lot fluffier, which I ended up loving even more. I also treated Barry as fairly as I could in this, so hopefully it doesn't come across as harsh. Hope you enjoy it!

~.~

Back in the 90s, karaoke bars were more popular than ever. Bar regulars would line up by the dozens just to embarrass themselves in front of their friends as they belted out their favorite tunes - most of the time, completely offkey. So, being that I was a music teacher and in charge of countless choral events and musicals, I only saw it fitting to hold the annual faculty New Year's Eve party at the brand new karaoke bar in Jenkintown.

Wilma Howell, the new science teacher, and I were in charge of the festivities, and we decided to rent out the entire bar for the night. It ended up costing us much of William Penn's budget for faculty gatherings for the upcoming year, but, hey, we figured it only turned 1990-something once in a lifetime and the faculty deserved a proper celebration after a most exhausting first semester.

"Wow, Lainey, you and Wilma really have outdone yourselves," our principal, John Glascott, noted as he stepped into the bar, dressed in his usual blazer and sweater vest. He glanced around at the endless streamers and William Penn regalia which adorned the walls. "This place looks amazing."

"Thanks, John." I smiled, beaming with pride, and placed my hands on my hips. "We wanted to make you proud."

"You certainly did… and by the way, how much did this cost me?" His tone suddenly changed, and he stared me down judgingly. Classic Glascott, not a moment passed when he wasn't thinking about budgets or purchase orders.

"Don't you worry about any of that tonight," I assured him, placing a hand on his left shoulder. "Just enjoy yourself. Leave everything else to us."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he replied and retrieved a tall glass of champagne off the waitress's tray as she passed by us. He took a generous gulp. "Mmm, and real champagne? I think I'm going to really enjoy myself tonight." He elbowed me on my arm. "And hey, I might even get lucky."

I threw up in my mouth a little bit at the thought of John and some female staff member - or waitress - hooking up at the party. Nevertheless, I forced the bile back down my throat and watched as he strode out onto the empty dance floor and began dancing to some 70s disco tune. Well, if you could call what he was doing dancing anyway.

"Now, that's something I'll never unsee," Wilma commented on John's dance moves and joined me at the bar. She then turned to me, and her eyes widened. "Holy shit, girl, that dress is hot! Where did you snag it from?"

"I made it actually." I blushed slightly at her remarks, spinning around to give her the full effect.

The knee-length forest green dress had a long sleeve on one side and a cap sleeve on the other. I'd paired it with a gold belt and matching jewelry to finish off the look. Looking back on it now, the design was way ahead of its time.

"I just used some spare fabric I found in the home economics room."

"Lainey, you are a woman of many talents, I must say," she said, grabbing a full glass of champagne. "Well, being that I'm co-hostess for the evening, I'm going to head out and mingle. I see the elective teachers have arrived, and all together as usual."

"Okay, see ya later," I called after her as she left to greet our guests.

I smiled and palmed a glass of bubbly liquid as well, gazing around the bar at all my fellow teachers and faculty. The evening was going off without a hitch, and, from the menagerie of smiling faces, everyone really seemed to be having a good time so far. The only way it could have been better was if my boyfriend Barry had been there, but he'd already gone back to his fellowship in Detroit.

Suddenly, the dinging bell on the bar's door caught my full attention. I quickly turned in the direction of the sound, only to be met with the sight of my friend and fellow teacher, Charlie "CB" Brown, as he entered the bar. I hadn't seen him since he moved out of my place about a week ago.

But something, I noticed, was rather off about him. He was dressed in a beige suit with a pale blue, oxford shirt underneath. His curly, brown hair seemed shorter in the front, and what mystified me most of all was the fact that he wasn't wearing one of his signature dumb ties. The collar of the shirt was unbuttoned at the top to reveal that he did indeed have some hints of a manly chest. He even looked, sort of, well, _handsome_. I found it very difficult to stop staring as he smiled, his blue eyes lighting up, when he saw me. My breath hitched in my throat when he walked closer to my position at the bar.

_Get a grip on yourself, Lewis_, I silently berated myself. _He doesn't think of you that way. And besides, you're with Barry, remember? Doctor Barry Goldberg, the love of your life? Remember him?_

"Hey, former roomie," CB greeted me, taking a seat on the bar stool beside me. He looked me up and down, an obvious look of approval in his eyes. "You look absolutely stunning, Lainey."

"Thanks," I responded, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

Oh, God, what was happening to me? I intentionally gulped, mentally fighting down whatever the hell was coming over me. I quickly handed him a glass filled to the brim with champagne off the bar to distract myself.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Charlie Brown, but you seemed to have lost your tie?"

"Oh, I gave it the night off." The playful smile etched across his lips as he clanked the glass against mine. "Cheers."

I smiled stupidly back at him and took a sip of my champagne, trying to get a grip on whatever new feeling was surging its way through my body. I attempted to continue our conversation by saying something witty, but I just couldn't force my brain to work at the moment. I went to open my mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you okay, Lainey? You look a little flushed," CB remarked, sweeping a strand of my hair out of my face. As he did, his fingers brushed the side of my cheek, and I shivered at his touch.

Okay, what the actual fuck?

"I-I-" was all I managed to stammer out, a sudden feeling of dizziness rushing through my head.

"There you are, Charlie," a female voice woke me from my reverie. "I was beginning to think I'd been stood up… oh, hi there, Lainey. How've you been?"

I furiously blinked as I came out of my spell. My eyes immediately fell upon the woman standing beside CB, her hand possessively on his left shoulder. It was Evelyn Silver, my archnemesis from high school. She had dated both Barry and my best friend Erica's man, Geoff Schwartz, back when we attended William Penn as students. Now, evidently, she was dating CB. Jealousy instantaneously coursed through every fiber of my being beyond my control.

Again, what the hell, dude?

"Lainey, you remember Evy, right? From your reunion?" CB turned to Evy and promptly removed her hand from his shoulder, seemingly displeased by her gesture.

"Of course," I spat through my teeth, forcing a smile. "Nice to see you again, Evy."

I remembered that utter debacle of a high school reunion. The one in which Erica and I had pretended that we were the inventors of Gak along with Evy and Carla Mann. Our plans didn't pan out exactly as we'd planned, but we still made the best of it by performing "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls to appease the crowd. And it had worked beautifully if I do say so myself. I'd even made a silent truce with Evy after all these years - well, almost.

"Likewise, Lainey," Evy said in her signature annoying tone of voice. "Charlie and I hit it off after he posed as my husband at the reunion and I just couldn't say no when he asked me to this little shindig."

"Really, CB?" I turned to my friend. I knew Evy was lying through her teeth regarding their so-called "attraction," but I was still exasperated that he would even think of asking her out on a date. "Are you that desperate?"

"Maybe I am," CB replied after a long sigh and downed the rest of his drink in one gulp.

He then gave me a half-smile, almost as if it were forced. My heart actually panged when I saw the dejected look in his eyes.

"CB, just the man I was looking for!"

Rick Mellor, my former PE teacher and mentor, bombarded his way into our conversation. He was wearing a dress jacket over his usual white polo and too-short shorts with a blue sweatband. He was limping on his left side, and I wondered briefly if he'd finally injured himself doing too many frog squats.

"Come sing Backstreet Boys with us! Glascott, Coop, and I need your sweet-as-candy voice to drown us all out!" He shouted much louder than he needed to given the fact he was standing right beside us.

"Nah, Rick, I'm just not in the mood tonight. Sorry," CB rejected his offer, glancing down at his empty glass.

Something must have been terribly wrong with CB. He was never one to turn down the opportunity to sing in front of a crowd. He had always been so eager and willing before, even performing songs just for me on several occasions. My heart fluttered as the memories raced through my mind.

"Oh, come on, honey," Evy urged him, patting his shoulder. I grit my teeth when I heard her call him "honey." "I would love to hear you sing. You can serenade me if you'd like."

"Yes, please, CB," I said, rolling my eyes at Evy's suggestion, and he immediately popped his head up in my direction. I offered him a hopeful expression and patted his knee reassuringly. "It's a karaoke bar after all. You can't leave without at least singing one song."

"Okay, you twisted my arm." CB relented, hardly able to contain his delight anymore, and joined Glascott, Coop, and Mellor onstage. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on one of the speakers beside him.

There he was, my CB. Oh, what the hell was I saying? _My_ CB. I really needed to have my head checked.

The first chords of the song began, and I recognized the Backstreet Boys tune immediately. The four boys danced out of sync, trying to look somewhat attractive to the women in the crowd by gyrating their hips back and forth. Good thing smartphone cameras hadn't been invented yet or their terrible moves would've gone viral on Instagram.

"You are… my fire, the one… desire," Rick Mellor began belting out the lyrics to the overplayed song, entirely out of pitch. He removed his sweatband and chucked it right at his girlfriend Julie. "Believe… when I say… I want it that way."

"Yeah, baby, whew!" Julie cat-called in return, catching the band with one hand, almost spilling her glass of champagne. She quickly composed herself, embarrassed, when she realized what she'd done.

"And we… are two worlds apart," CB sang beautifully in tune as he slid forward, pushing Rick out of the way. "Can't reach to your heart when you say that I want it that way. Tell me why…"

Evy rudely shoved Julie aside, taking her place at the front of the crowd. She screamed at the top of her lungs with her hands in the air like an annoying fangirl and almost drowned out the lyrics.

Despite my grievance with Evy, I just couldn't hold back the grin as it spread widely across my face. CB really did have an amazing voice, and his dance moves were the "bomb" as the kids were saying those days. But what the hell was this new feeling I had for him? I just couldn't describe it with words.

As he continued to dance and sing with the others, the world around me seemed to move in slow motion. My mind raced back to all those times CB and I had shared over the past year and a half. The fiasco of him trying to "She's All That" me. Me helping him deal with Alex Piper, the difficult new kid. CB encouraging me to let our students be themselves and pretending to be Evy's husband at my reunion to keep up my ruse. The rumors about us being a couple spreading due to the school's mysterious radio DJ. CB asking me out on a coffee date, only to be interrupted by Barry as he tried to insert himself back into my life again.

However, what ran first and foremost in my mind were the things CB had done for me: helping me win back Barry's affections, gain my courage as a responsible teacher on the ski trip, and obtain my first "A" on an academic test. He'd even encouraged me to continue on with _The Lion King_ even though I wanted to call the whole musical off. Hell, he'd even risked the mad crowds at Christmastime to buy me that damned Beanie Baby I'd wanted so much. In my heart, I knew all along that it was CB, not Barry, who had bought it for me.

But why would CB do all these things for me? Unless… he had feelings for me too.

No, no, no. Hold it right there. Rewind. Charlie "CB" Brown didn't have feelings for me. And I certainly didn't have feelings for him. Or maybe I did. No, definitely not.

Shaking my head, I returned my attention back to the stage as CB and the guys began the final chorus of the popular song.

Suddenly, CB turned his gaze in my direction, singing his heart out, and our eyes met. A smile darted across his face, and he winked at me. The air instantaneously whooshed from my lungs, my heart crashing within my chest. It was then and there that I knew...

Oh, crap, I liked Charlie Brown. And I liked him… a lot. Hell, I may have even loved him. With all those amazing things he'd done for me over the past year, how could I not love him?

And the way he looked at me. It was this dreamy, doe-eyed stare that now made me weak in the knees. But how could I tell him? And then, there was the whole thing with Barry… oh, shit, Barry!

"Hey, Lewis, you're next," CB's voice called to me. He'd somehow managed to hop off the stage and venture over to the bar. I'd been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't even noticed.

I immediately straightened up, realizing that I'd been drooling, and wiped the moisture from my chin. I looked down, noticing the cordless microphone in his outstretched hand.

"Sing... for me," his words seemed so sweet and inviting, his blue eyes genuine. He extended the microphone out closer to me. "Please."

An idea popped right into my mind. I knew exactly how to tell CB that I had feelings for him. I would serenade him just as I'd done with Barry. Oh, God, Barry. I'd have to deal with him later.

"Absolutely," I simply said, eagerly grabbing the microphone from CB's hand. He smiled and held out his arm, pointing toward the stage.

As I took the stairs onto the stage, I readjusted the bottom half of my dress and ran my free hand through my blonde hair to make myself more presentable. I told the DJ which song I wanted and walked out onto the center of the stage. I was so nervous and began sweating profusely, my whole body shaking at what I was about to do. I held my head down and tried to gain my bearings. I'd performed many times on stage in front of hundreds, maybe even thousands of people before. This should have been a piece of cake, right? Easier said than done.

The soft guitar chords began, and my heart thumped wildly in my chest. I looked up and saw CB standing right out in front of the audience, smiling in obvious anticipation. He gave me an encouraging two thumbs up. As I stared back at him, the whole world seemed to fade away, becoming blurry around the edges, and there was only him. There was only CB.

"When I first saw you, I already knew… there was something inside of you," I sang the first lines of the Monica hit, giving it my all. "Something I thought that I would never find… angel of mine."

His expression suddenly shifted, his Adam's apple bobbing, and I knew he felt it too.

"I look at you, looking at me… now I know why they say the best things are free." I blushed, smiling, knowing he was looking the very same way at me now. "Gonna love you, boy, you are so fine… angel of mine."

Without a second thought, I rushed to the edge of the stage and jumped off like Patrick Swayze in _Dirty Dancing, _my feet landing on the floor right in front of CB. I teetered slightly on my high heels from the momentum, but soon steadied myself. CB's mouth flew open with concern, but then stretched widely into a smile as I continued to serenade him. I caught a glimpse of Evy beside him, fuming when she realized what I was doing. I ignored her and kept going.

"How you changed my world you'll never know. I'm different now… you helped me grow." I held out my hand to him, letting him know this was all for him.

He bit his lower lip and swayed back and forth to the beat, his eyes sparkling despite the dim lighting.

"You came into my life sent from above. When I lost all hope, you showed me love. I'm checkin' for you, boy, you're right on time… angel of mine."

The music continued, but I couldn't remember the rest of the words. I was too lost in CB and his beautiful blue eyes. He went to step forward as if he were going to reach out toward me. Relieved, I went to reciprocate, but Evy forcefully grabbed his head with both hands, kissing him dead on the lips. She then forced her disgusting tongue down his throat. His eyes went wide and his hands flew to her waist.

My heart shattered into a million pieces as I watched them in disbelief. I angrily threw down the microphone, the feedback blaring throughout the entire bar. I ran straight passed Rick and Wilma, who tried to stop me, but I pried her hands off my arm without even a backwards glance.

Heading for the bar door, I flung it open and ran straight out into the darkness of the night, the tears streaming furiously down my cheeks.

~.~

I found myself minutes later, pounding the hard pavement down the many blocks from the karaoke bar to my apartment. Shivering in the cold night air, I wrapped my arms around my shoulders to invite the much needed warmth. I'd been so utterly humiliated by what had happened at the bar; I'd run straight out of there without even thinking about grabbing my coat by the door.

I'd been such a fool for thinking that CB felt the same way about me, and I'd just embarrassed the hell out of myself in front of him and all my co-workers. I'd never be able to show my face again at William Penn Academy after what had transpired. I'd be a laughing stock for sure and probably so would CB. To add insult to injury, word would surely get around to Barry (I'd have Evy to thank for that), and he would be furious. Not to mention the fact that Wilma now had to host the party all by herself.

God, I was such an idiot. I'd merely acted on impulse, not even considering the consequences or who I would hurt in the process.

I hung my head, the tears coming even faster now, as I trudged the sidewalk in my high heels. I could feel blisters starting to form on my feet from the friction, but I didn't care. I just needed to get back to my apartment before my legs finally gave out.

_A nice hot bath might do the trick and a bottle of wine - a very large bottle of wine, _I thought. Wine sounded amazing at the moment. I hadn't drank nearly enough champagne that evening to drown my sorrows.

Happy fucking new year to me.

"Lainey," the familiar voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

I looked up, only to see CB leaning against the hood of his Jetta, which was parked by the curb outside my apartment building. My heart plunged into my stomach the instant I saw him. Oh, great, this was certain to make my night even worse.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him in disbelief, hurriedly wiping away my tears. I probably looked horrible with all the snot and runny mascara stuck to my face.

"Looking for you," he said. He pushed himself off the surface of his car and walked closer to me. "You left in such a hurry. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Here, take my jacket. You must be freezing."

I gladly welcomed his dress jacket as he removed it, offering it to me. I slipped my arms through the sleeves and crossed my arms over my chest, trying to warm up. I inhaled deeply, his musk on the jacket now engulfing my senses. God, he smelled good. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before.

"Thanks, CB, but I'm fine," I lied, not wanting him to think his rejection had hurt me in any way. I peered into the windshield of his Jetta. "Where's Evy?"

"Back at the party," CB answered with a sigh and changed the subject. "Look, Lainey, about what happened…"

"You don't have to explain," I interrupted him, holding up my right hand dismissively. "I know you're with Evy."

"No… I'm not with her… I'm not with anybody. I-I-only went with her because..." His voice trailed off; the words seemed to lodge in his throat.

CB was silent then, staring off at my apartment building. His ears and neck flushed bright red, which had always seemed annoying to me before. Now, it was so incredibly adorable, I had to fight my smile from betraying me.

"I loved your song… by the way," he finally said.

"I meant every word," I admitted shyly, chewing my bottom lip.

"What I'm trying to say is-" He paused and held out his hands as if bracing himself for what he was about to confess.

"I like you, Lainey Lewis."

"What?" My mouth fell open in shock, but my heart almost sang with absolute joy. "You _like _me?"

"I've liked you for quite awhile now," he said, running a hand through the hairs on the back of his neck.

"But… why didn't you ever tell me?" I took another step closer to him, and he glanced down at his feet, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

"Because you were with Barry," CB replied, his beautiful blue eyes darting upward to look into mine. His head inched closer to mine. "I didn't want to…"

Before he could finish, I closed the gap between us and softly pressed my lips to his. He immediately reciprocated, caressing my lips with an endless fervor. I rose up on my tiptoes to gain better access, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

Jolts of electricity surged throughout my body, causing me to almost become lightheaded. I ran my hands up his neck and fisted my fingers in his brown hair. Our kisses became more urgent, and CB gripped me firmly at the waist, pressing his body further into mine. The heat from his body was inebriating, enveloping me like a warm blanket despite the cold air surrounding us.

"Lainey." CB finally broke off our kiss to take a breath. My lips instantly ached to be apart from his. He leaned in and placed his forehead to mine. "I can't believe this is happening. I've wanted it for so long."

"Believe it," I said, peering deep into his eyes, my breath ragged. "I wanted that probably more than you did."

"Impossible." He chuckled, cupping his strong hands around my face. "Can we do it again?"

CB arched his right eyebrow, his eyes now concentrating on my lips.

"Oh, hell yeah," I responded, grabbing his head with both of my hands.

I forced my lips back to his, darting my tongue into his mouth. His tongue soon danced along with mine, and CB lifted my body so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. Supporting my weight, he quickly turned and laid me down on the hood of his Jetta.

"Ugh," I grunted, throwing my head back, as he lips found my neck. I could feel his growing erection pressing into my inner thigh. It took all the strength I had not to grind against it.

After several more seconds of lip lock, CB stood up and helped me off his car. My legs slid down the hood of the Jetta until my heels landed back on the pavement again.

"Yeah, um..." He looked dazed, his lips plump from devouring mine. He scratched his forehead, laughing, and glanced around the street to see if anyone had been watching. "Sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

"Don't apologize," I tugged the neck of my dress to vent it, feeling a little woozy from our kiss.

We stood in silence for several seconds, our heaving breaths becoming fog in the crisp air. My body reeled from our makeout session, my loins practically screaming in anguish that we'd stopped.

"Maybe… we could... take this upstairs?" I suggested, biting my lip in fear that he might say no.

CB smirked, the "yes" evident in his eyes, and I noticed he now sported a slight cowlick from my handiwork.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Just as he spoke those words, I felt several drops of rain hit the top of my head.

"Come on. Let's go." CB took my hand into his, and we ran up the single flight of stairs to my apartment like two teenagers in love, the icy torrential rain pouring down all around us.

I delighted in the sensation of his skin touching mine. His hand was so warm, so familiar; it fit into my hand just right, almost like a glove.

When we reached the door to my apartment, the realization hit me; I didn't have my keys.

"Shit, I forgot my keys back at the bar!" I lamented, pounding my fists into the wooden door. "No, not now, not tonight."

"Check the pocket of my jacket," CB said, placing a kiss on the exposed skin of my neck from behind. The action sent goosebumps all the way down to my knees. "I never gave you back your key when I moved out, remember?"

"Charlie Brown, my hero." I reached into one of the jacket's pockets, but my hand was greeted with something soft that felt like fabric. "What's this?"

Pulling out the mystery object, I realized it was a tie - a rather _dumb_ tie at that. I unfolded it to gain a better look. The words "Happy New Year" positioned above two clanking glasses of champagne came into view.

"So you did wear a tie tonight." My face lit up as I held it in my palms.

"Yeah, I took it off before I got to the party," CB confessed, reaching into the other pocket of his jacket to retrieve his keys. "I wanted some girl there to notice me."

"Oh, really?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear, as he unlocked and opened the door. "And who might this girl be?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," CB said with a wink, chivalrously holding the door open for me.

Once he'd closed the door behind us, I wrapped the tie around his neck, playfully pulling him to me. CB responded by throwing me up against the wall of the foyer, his lips searching for my neck. I groaned as he pressed his erection against my waist, and felt my breath hitch in my throat.

He began to kiss down my neck and onto my chest. The sensation of his soft lips against my skin left me breathless, the area in between my legs burning hungrily for him.

I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and feeling the need for him grow stronger between my legs. I wrestled with his jacket as I fought to remove it from my torso. It finally fell forgotten, along with the tie, to the floor below.

CB's hands ran up my dress and slid underneath the fabric of my underwear, cupping my ass with both palms.

"Oh, God, I want you, Lewis," he desirously breathed against my neck. The fact that he'd called me by my last name sent waves of delight all the way to my core.

I lifted myself up so that I could enclose my legs around his waist. Locking them in place, I hissed as my pulsating heat grazed his length, my black pumps tumbling violently to the floor.

"Mmmm," he moaned against my neck and pressed me harder against the wall. I almost yelped as his hardness grinded against my core.

"Oh, my God… Lainey."

As he continued to trace the line of my décolletage with his lips, my mind began to wander. I couldn't believe this was CB, my dear friend and colleague, in between my legs, his lips on my chest, his warm hands pressed against my bottom. I'd never thought I'd be in this situation with him, let alone have these overwhelming feelings and desires for him, which now rushed out of control through my veins.

Just the notion sent a heightened ripple of desire careening over my body, and I cried out, breathlessly, "CB, make love to me… please."

Without saying another word, CB crushed his lips to mine, lifting me off the wall. We remained in that position, my legs hooked around his waist, as he carried me down the hall to my bedroom, gently laying me down on the center of the bed.

He left me briefly to unfasten the buttons of his shirt and kick off his shoes, before hovering over me, pressing his body in between my legs. I rose up on my knees and hurriedly forced the shirt down his shoulders, tossing it into the darkness of the room. He clutched the back of my head as I carefully unbuttoned his dress slacks and lowered the zipper.

Quickly kicking off his pants and boxers, CB removed his white undershirt and climbed on top of me. I stared wide-eyed at his glorious erection between my legs, my core pulsating to be connected with it.

He then hitched up my dress, his fingers hooking the elastic of my sheer stockings, lowering them down gently. He kissed a path down my legs as he slowly removed each of them, one agonizing leg at a time.

Oh, shit, his lips felt amazing against my skin. I could hardly control myself, grasping the fabric of the comforter to keep from moaning loudly.

"You look so sexy in that dress, Lainey. I couldn't stop staring at you all night," CB admitted, gradually kissing his way back up my legs. "But I think I'd prefer it _off_ you instead."

His words made the tingling feeling between my legs intensify, and I almost burst into flames.

"Then, what are you waiting for, dummy?" I wickedly smirked at him.

He smirked back, his strong fingers then tugging the hem of my dress over my head. I jerked his body back to mine, bearing down on his mouth when he'd finished.

Wrapping his arms around my back, CB clumsily fumbled with the clasp of my bra, but then was successful and pulled it from my chest down the length of my arms. His gaping eyes stared at the sight of my bare breasts, and my cheeks instantly flushed when his eyebrows lifted in obvious admiration.

CB drew me back to him, cradling me in his arms and laying me back down on the surface of the bed. He leaned down and kissed me lightly on the belly button, tickling me with his breath, as he lowered my underwear before ridding them from my body.

My heart pounded like a drum within my chest, but I wasn't nervous or afraid; it beat in endless anticipation. I wanted this with all my body and soul.

"Lainey, you're so beautiful," CB whispered against my chest. He then took my left nipple into his mouth, suckling it roughly as he twisted the other with the fingers of his opposite hand.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to feel him inside me. The desire was just too overwhelming to be ignored any longer.

"CB, that feels so good, but I'm dying here," I confessed, frustrated. I bent my legs, opening them invitingly for him. "We have plenty of time for that later."

"Oh, okay." He laughed, moving in between my legs. "Straight down to it, huh?"

"Yes, please." I smiled and gripped his cock with my right hand. He gasped at my touch, letting out what sounded almost like a growl as I placed him at my entrance.

"Make love to me, Charlie Brown," I begged, and he slowly rolled his hips forward, sheathing himself completely within me.

We both cried out in what could only be described as a mixture of both pleasure and pain. My being pulsated with the feeling of him inside me, my walls stretching to accommodate him. It had been so long since I'd had sex, but the pain was minimal. I relaxed and focused on the incredibly gorgeous man who was about to make love to me.

"Lainey, I-" CB said, barely above a whisper, his eyes gazing tenderly into mine. "I love you."

The smile bloomed across my lips.

"I love you too, dummy," I reciprocated. And I meant it with all my heart and soul.

CB returned my smile, a hint of tears brimming his eyes, and our lips hungrily locking together. He began to thrust in and out of me, lacing his hands together with mine, as I matched his movements in perfect rhythm. It was as if our bodies were made to be together like this. We fit together so effortlessly, so flawlessly; I didn't know where my body ended and his began. It seemed I'd been waiting my whole life for this very moment.

"Oh, CB," I spoke in moans through my uneven breath.

I broke free of his hands and forcefully grabbed his ass, pressing him deeper inside me in search of more friction. I became utterly overwhelmed by the sensation between my legs, my whole body a livewire; I could feel it everywhere. I bit down gently his left shoulder, trying to distract myself from the rapturous state I was in.

"You feel too good," CB groaned, gasping for air. "I'm not going to last much longer."

Then, without thinking, I grasped his shoulders with all my strength and flipped us over on the bed, my legs straddling his waist. Realizing that he was still inside me, I began to rock back and forth, the pressure against my clit having increased tenfold.

"Oh, yes, Lewis." He hungrily bit my thumb as I placed my hands to steady myself on the sides of his head. I leaned down and placed my lips to his, and he lustfully glided his tongue into my mouth, making me ride him even harder.

The current of extreme pleasure intensely began to build at my center. I sped up my pace, gripping his shoulders with all my might. He reached up and cupped my breasts with his hands, running his thumbs across my nipples, sending me careening over the edge.

"I'm coming, CB. Oh, yes, I'm coming!" I threw my head back, concentrating all my effort on my release.

"Come for me, Lewis." He grabbed my ass, thrusting himself deeper inside me if that was even possible.

"Yes! Oh, yes, baby! YES!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the feeling came to a climax, my eyes rolling to the back of my head. It rushed through my core, radiating outward all the way down to my toes, which instantly curled in response.

I continued to ride him until I felt my heart beat all the way into my ears. The waves soon subsided, leaving me completely intoxicated, not to mention, extremely exhausted.

"Lewis, oh, fuck," CB cried out as he sat up, clutching me to him with both arms. He pushed up into me one last time before letting go. "Oh, fuck, yes."

I kissed him passionately, holding onto him so tightly, never wanting to let him go, as he finished inside me.

Then, CB collapsed back onto the bed, drenched with sweat, a mixture of both mine and his. I pressed my chest against his, smiling from ear to ear in satisfaction, delighting in the fact that I'd just made love to my best friend. It had to be the most beautiful experience of my life.

"Wow… I can't believe we just did that," CB spoke first, chuckling, his breath returning to its normal rhythm.

I laughed, feeling the vibrations all the way down to where we were still connected. I rose up on my elbows against his chest and lazily traced his jawline with my forefinger.

"Well, we could've have been doing that all along if you'd just told me how you felt."

"Oh, really?" He asked, kissing the tip of my finger as it reached his lips. "Wonder what Barry would've had to say about that?" His eyes went wide. "Oh, crap, what are we going to tell Barry?"

"Leave Barry to me," I assured him, frowning. Poor Barry, the fact that I now wanted to be with CB would surely crush him. "He'll be upset, but I know he only wants me to be happy, even if it's not with him."

"He'll sick the JTP on me for sure." His expression was full of concern, his eyes growing even larger. "Holy shit, his mother!"

"CB?" I called to him, trying to rid images of Beverly Goldberg running him over with her station wagon from my brain. I quickly shook away my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I love you and that's all that matters."

He cradled my head with his hands, bringing my face toward his.

"And I love _you_," he said, that dreamy, doe-eyed look back in its rightful place.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against mine, but then suddenly pulled back.

"Oh, and by the way… I was the one who got you that Beanie Baby."

"I knew it!" I screamed into his face, playfully hitting his left shoulder.

Laughing, CB rolled me over and kissed me fervently before bringing us both to heaven once again.

~.~

Later that evening, CB and I decided to pry our hands off one another long enough to head back to the party. I was the co-hostess after all, and I was sure everyone was wondering where in the hell I was. And CB too for that matter.

As he drove us to the bar in his Jetta, CB reached over with his right hand, entwining his fingers with mine. He gave me a flirty wink, and I couldn't control the stupid, lovesick grin as it took over my lips. I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life.

After arriving at the bar, CB held the door for me and then offered me his arm. I linked my arm in his, and he nodded as we strolled back into the party.

Our colleagues immediately rushed over to us, giving us a thunderous round of applause. Several of them, including Susan Cinoman, patted us on the back, and I even thought I heard a few cat-calls and whistles. It seemed everyone approved of our newfound relationship, even Rick Mellor, who looked a little misty-eyed.

The crowd then parted, their outstretched hands motioning us toward the dance floor. CB and I took one glance at each other, sensing what the other was thinking without saying a word.

As he led me out onto the dance floor, the first chords of the Monica song began, the one I'd sang earlier to serenade him. I peeked back at Wilma, who gave me a simple nod, and I knew she'd been the one to select it. I returned her nod, silently thanking her for everything.

Swinging me around the edge of the dance floor, CB then pulled me close, a look of pure joy on his face. I coiled my arms around his neck, staring intently into his gorgeous blue eyes. I barely heard the countdown over the beautiful music we were making together as we danced.

10\. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Our friends and co-workers cheered when the clock struck midnight. Streamers and confetti rained down over us, noise makers screeching over the song as it continued.

"Happy new year, Lainey Lewis," CB whispered into my ear.

"Happy new year, Charlie Brown," I replied, peering up at him through my lashes.

Not even a second later, CB unexpectedly twirled me under his arm and then dipped me, his left hand cradling the back of my neck. His lips came down just inches from mine, teasingly. I fought to breathe as he brought me back up to standing position, leaving my head in a daze.

Shaking my head, I threw my arms around him, giggling, and he hugged me fiercely. I felt the love he held for me radiating off every fiber of his being. Finally pulling back, CB adoringly pressed his forehead to mine, and we rang in the new year with a slow yet passionate kiss. We soon returned to our dance, twirling and spinning each other around the dance floor.

That night, I learned a very valuable lesson. Don't be afraid to put yourself out there and go for what you want. You might just find love where you least expected it. Take it from me. It truly was the most magical night of my life, the night it turned 1990-something. It was the night I fell in love with my best friend. My CB. My angel.

~.~

Just wanted to add that Adam Goldberg, who created The Goldbergs and Schooled, liked my tweet that I sent out teasing this fic on Twitter, so maybe we'll get something similar to this in the future? I hope so and I would not mind them using the ideas in this one shot. All I ask is that they invite me to the set to meet the cast. LOL Thank you so much for reading and happy new year! ~Dazzy xxoo (Twitter: DazzledbyJake)


End file.
